my_2nd_version_of_what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Romana
Biography Personality Physical Appearance Other Information Behind The Scenes List Of Appearances Season 16 * The Ribos Operation * The Pirate Planet * The Stones of Blood * The Androids of Tara * The Power of Kroll * The Armageddon Factor Season 17 * Destiny of the Daleks * City of Death * The Creature From The Pit * The Nightmare of Eden * The Horns of Nimon Season 18 * The Leisure Hive * Meglos * Full Circle * State of Decay * Warrior's Gate * Logopolis (Archival Footage) Season 28 * Lungbarrow Season 30 * Terror of the Cybermen * Human Nature 30th Anniversary Special * The Dark Dimension Season 32 * Gallifrey Forever Season 34 * Who Killed Kennedy Season 35 * Mastermind * The Twilight Kingdom * Rise of The Trickster * The Roiyden Project Season 38 * Time's Crucible * Warhead * Witch Mark Season 39 * Journey To The Past Season 40 * The Sands of Life Season 41 * Weapon of Choice * Square One * The Inquiry * A Blind Eye * Lies * Spirit * Pandora * Insurgency Season 42 * Imperiotrix * Fractures * Warfare * Appreciation Season 43 * Mindbomb * Goth Opera * Panaeca Season 45 * The Apocalypse Element 2008 Christmas Special * The Sirens of Time Season 46 * The End of The World as We Know It Season 48 * He Jests at Scars * A Storm of Angels * Auid Mortality * No More Season 49 * Terror Firma * The Testimony Season 50 * Trial of The Valeyard Season 54 * The Time of The Doctor Season 55 * Hetisha Season 57 * The Gallifreyan Cybermen Spin Offs Gallifrey Season 1 * Period of Adjustment * The Nature of Gallifrey * Equality * Wisdom Is Bad For War * Life on Gallifrey * The Daleks of Gallifrey Season 2 * The Effect of The Cause * What Is This Life * Panopticon * The Fall of The Vardons * The War of The Warlord * Where Are We Going? Season 3 * Apocalypse Part 1 * Apocalypse Part 2 * He Has Returned * They Are Coming * The Outsider's Fight * The Tear of Gallifrey * What Happens When A Planet Is Torn Apart? * Who Is It? Season 4 * The 1st Debate * What Does She Mean * My Past Is My Past * The Politics * The 2nd Debate * The Vice's * The 3rd Debate * Why Do We Do This? * The 2 R's * Romana's Fall Season 5 * The New Version of Her * The Beginning of War * The Wishes * Gallifreyan Horrors * The Cloister's * The Renegade Recon * Roiyden's Anger * The Hell In Gallifrey * The Gift of Peace In All Good Faith * She Now Falls Season 6 * The Cornus * Retconned * When Does The Universe Ends It's Life? * The Radiation * The Timelord Hierarchy * The Army * The Science of Gallifrey * C'est La Vie Season 7 * Revival * The New Gallifrey * The Turnabout * The Yeti's * The Matrix of Death * A Death Zone? * The Peace Treaty * The Fight of 2 Leaders Season 8 * Fallout * The Way Forward * The Trial of a Romana * The Beginning * The Witness * The Cross * The Evidence * The Defender * The Closing * Verdict Season 11 * The Time Lady Has Returned * The Shock of The Party * The Debate * The Election * The Attempt on Life * The Immunity * The Beginning of The End * What is The Time Lady Planning? * Romana's Rise Season 12 * Revolution Part 1 * Revolution Part 2 * What is Love on Gallifrey? * The Tortured Romana * A Human On Gallifrey * The Help of Two Old Friends * Roiyden's Thoughts * The Time Lady's Nightmares of Time and Space * The Monk's Choice Season 13 * The Estimate of Life * The Self Exile * The Vacation of Death * The Rani's Ideas * Clara's Thoughts * Ghosts From Time Lord's Pasts * Romana's Concern * The End of a Investigation * An Interrogation To The Death * The Insanity of All Time Lords and Ladies Season 14 * The Gallifreyan Cybermen * The Aftermath * The Picnic * The Lady Outside * The Revelation * What Is Happening? * The Tide Has Changed Season 15 * Endgame Part 1 * Endgame Part 2 Movies * Doctor Who: The Movie (2003) * Doctor Who: Doomsday * Doctor Who: Apocalypse * Doctor Who: Revival * Doctor Who: Revolution * Doctor Who: Endgame Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Companions Category:Prydonian Chapter Members Category:Companions of The Fourth Doctor Category:Companions of The Eleventh Doctor Category:Villains Category:Presidents of Gallifrey